Deception
by Hilaryth
Summary: Joff/Sansa lemon. One-shot. Slightly AU where they are already married.


**Deception**

They had been married only for a few days and the young king had already shown his northern wife that her life as his Queen wouldn't be any easier than it had been since her father had been declared a traitor.

Sansa stood still, her face lowered, cheeks still stinging from the slap he had given her. Behind the doors of his bedchambers, Joffrey would always slap her himself, instead of ordering someone else to do it.

"I told you not to mention any of those traitors you call family!" The boy-king said harshly, stroking the hand he used to hit her. It hurt to hit the girl's face and now his hand was throbbing.

Holding back tears, she turned to leave to her own chambers when the blond called her name, so she turned back around. "Yes, Your Grace?"

"Stay with me tonight, my lady." He approached her and reached out his hand, running it down her corset, his eyes following.

"I'm very... tired... tonight, Your Grace." She whispered hesitantly, not wanting to get slapped again.

"It was _not_ a question." He said through his teeth and his hand darted out to grab her arm and pull her closer to him. She could feel his breath on her face, she could tell he had been drinking. Joffrey glared at her with a mixture of rage and lust. The gorgeous Golden Prince she had once been in love with didn't exist anymore, and she doubted he had ever existed. That glorious prince maybe had only existed in her mind.

His lips were on hers before she could blink and he demanded passage with his tongue and she granted it, obediently, feeling his hands working on the laces of her corset.

As he failed to untie her clothes he drew a dagger and cut through the fabric, exposing her pale chest and making her gasp and pull away. Joffrey still held her pressed to him with his free hand as he grinned and put the dagger aside, on a table nearby.

Now his hands were free, he explored her chest, kissing her again roughly. She moaned shyly against his lips when he squeezed her breasts lightly. The King parted, breathing heavily, pleased to find he had left her lips swollen.

"Undo my tunic." He commanded, taking her hands and placing them on his chest.

Sansa undid the buttons slowly, keeping her eyes on her ministrations and blushing at the sight of his erection. Somehow, she still felt attracted to him, Joffrey was alluring when he wasn't being the harsh and cruel ruler she was used to.

Once the tunic was open she slid it past his shoulders and the heavy velvet pooled on the ground behind his feet. The young Queen admired her husband's chest, lean yet muscular, when she felt his mouth on the curve of her neck. Sansa gasped lightly, flattening her palms against his chest, when he pressed himself against her.

Pulling away, the King spun them around swiftly, guiding his wife to the bed. He breathed heavily and she felt him shaking slightly with anticipation. Joffrey pushed her down on the mattress and covered her body with his, tugging her skirts up and kissing her with urgency. Sansa felt his hands in between them, lowering his breeches and then he was bare, hot and pulsing against her.

Burying his face in her hair he jerked his hips up and she arched as he filled her, a groan escaping his lips. She drove her hands to the base of his neck, fingers tangling in his golden hair as she panted heavily.

He moved frantically, clutching to her and earning low moans and red scratches on his back as rewards.

"J-Joffrey" She cried out helplessly, squeezing his upper arms as she clenched around him.

He gasped, holding still to receive her implosion and then, with a few more thrusts he spilled himself inside her.

Still drawing in short breaths, he rolled off the girl and covered his eyes with the back of his forearm. Closing his eyes he sighed deeply, hoping he had put a heir in her. He heard the hissing of silk and the air shifting beside him.

"My lady." He breathed out and Sansa froze, because he had said it very sharply. She didn't know exactly what she was afraid of, but she was frightened.

"I said you'd be staying with me tonight."

"But I thought-"

"Come here." Joffrey lowered the arm that was on his forehead and patted the spot beside him on the bed.

She crawled back and laid beside the blond. He wrapped his arms around her and his eyes met hers.

"You are my Queen now. You will sleep with me, in this room. Every night." He said softly.

For a moment, Sansa forgot all the bad things she been through. That was one of the rare moments she could pretend she had married Prince Charming, like she always wanted. Like she wanted when she came to King's Landing and wanted to marry Joffrey and give him beautiful children with golden hair.

* * *

_I know most people hate Joffrey, and even more Joffrey/Sansa, but I ship them so hard it hurts. I actually like him a lot, although he's a jerk most of the time. Maybe it's Jack Gleeson's fault…_

_Reviews? (If there are any other shippers out there, let me know, for God's sake! I feel like I'm the only one)_


End file.
